Real Life Luvins
by princess serena1
Summary: hmm...if I told you then there would be no point in reading it!
1. Chapter One

Okay, this is my first attempt at writing a story so this might be a little bumpy at first.   
Deal with me here I'm sure it will get better. Anyways, everybody always has little comments   
up here, so I think I should have one to, but I don't. How sad. Not really, lets you get to   
the good part sooner. Well, enjoy the story and don't sue cause I don't own Sailor Moon in   
anyway and I don't have anything that anybody would want. Oh, and don't ask where I got the   
title, it was just something I thought of late at night. Enjoy!   
  
--------------------------  
Real Life Lovins  
--------------------------  
  
There is a first time for everything. A first love, a first kiss, and that first heartbreak.   
That's where I'm at now. Heartbreak. I'll tell you my story. It all started when I was 16.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey Sere babe, what's up?" This is my best friend Mina Mcollock. Yeah, I know, she's   
the supermodel type and we're only 16. Ya know the ones, 5'9 long blond hair with blue eyes to   
die for? Well that's her. Anyways, getting back to the point.  
  
"Nothing much here V babe. Why, what are you up to this time?" Hey, I know her, whenever   
she bounces up to me like that there has to be something she wants. Not to sound cynical or   
anything at all.  
  
"Well, you know how I like to watch wrestling and all right? Well, Andrew says the only  
way he can go see the big match with me is if his cousin Darien goes along and he has to have a  
date too." Oh no. Here we go again. There's nothing worse than getting set up by Mina. She   
has all the right intention, let's just say I have had one to many disasters with the guys she's  
set me up with. That and I can't stand wrestling.  
  
"Well, I don't kn..."   
"Please, pretty please. Pretty please with cherries on top? I'll get down and kiss your  
feet if you will go." What can I say to that? If she is willing to kiss my stinky feet so I   
will go with this Darien guy I know it must be really important to her."  
  
"Well, alright I guess. But only cause I love ya!! " Oh, well here we go again. I   
manage to make it through the week without any glimpse of Mina. I think she is too afraid to   
talk to me, she doesn't want me to say no. She must know me to well since she knows that's just  
what I am thinking at the moment. I must have been crazy. But now I got to do this for her.   
Even though it's a blind date with some guy I'm going to wind up ditching, I do try and make my   
self look ever so attractive. Put on my tight jeans, with a cute top, put on just enough make-up to make me look stunning, then do the hair up in my meatball style. **honk** wow, she's got great timing tonight.  
  
"Ohh, Sere, you look so great!! I am sure that you and Darien will hit it off. Who knows, maybe he'll be the one." Mina chatters in the car. I never noticed until now how fast she   
talks. Don't tell her, but at this point I am secretly hoping he's going to be the one too.   
I get out of the car and the first thing I see is this absolutely gorgeous guy. I mean. WOW.   
That is the best way to describe him. He's easily 6'1, very muscular, deep blue eyes like the   
ocean, and jet black hair that is just screaming 'touch me!' I wish he were my date. Just as I   
find myself drooling all over this guy and making a total fool out of myself, Andrew walks up   
right behind him.  
  
"So Sere, I see you have approved of Darien here?" Damn, too good to be true.  
"Umm, well..." If I got any redder I would have been a tomato.   
"Ahh, Sere finally likes a guy! How cute!" Mina chimes in. Sometimes, I just want to   
yell at her so much.  
"Hey there, I'm Darien." 'No Duh!' can this night get any worse. Thank God it didn't.   
The night went uneventful as Mina and Andrew made out all night will me and my dream man got to  
watch the stupid wrestling.   
  
So anyways, soccer tryouts start and I don't see much of anybody now. Too bad. I wish   
I could see him again. See, he was going back to California because he lives with his mom and   
he was just up here to visit his dad and Andrew. I wish he lived with his dad. Then things   
would be so much, well, funner. Am I totally boring you yet? I hope not. It only gets better   
from here. Well, on the third day of school I get there expecting to see Mina, Andrew, Ray, Amy,  
and Lita at our normal table talking away. Well, I get there and I see all of them and he's   
there. At this point I was ready to throw all logic out and jump into his arms and tell him how  
much I already loved him and wanted to marry him. However, I managed to gain control of every   
last bit of sanity and calmly walked up to the table.  
  
"Your in my seat." Such a great intro I know.  
"Oh, it's the drooling meatball head." Ouch, that one hurt.  
"Yeah, well...well..." I was never good at insults, "You big boogerhead!" I'm sure that   
one hurt him so much.  
"Ha ha, that was cute meatball head." Ohh, to think, just a second ago all I wanted to   
do was jump on him, now I just want to punch him. So annoying, that what he is.  
  
Well, okay. So much for the second meeting. Somehow I don't think he is madly in love   
with me yet. We'll see about that one. He is going to the annual party at Ken's house. I'll   
just think up something major for then. I wish I were that good at carrying out my plan.  
  
"Hey you guys, lets play truth or dare!" screams Andrew. I really hate that game, but   
that's another story.  
"Yeah, I think it's a great idea." Darien adds. Well, I might get to kiss Darien in   
this so I am so in.  
"Okay, I am going to go first here. Darien, I dare you to admit who you have a crush   
on." Oh no. This is not good. Please say me. If there is anyone out there who really cares,   
say me!!! I see him tense up. That's good right. Means that he likes someone in the room.  
"Alright I guess.... I have a crush on..."  
  
Hahahahaha!! I am so evil. I know you all expected a better story so please don't send me any   
flames, but if you do actually have some constructive criticism or just plain old I liked your   
story, please write more. Send um to me. My em addy is moonprincess37@hotmail.com thanks!!   



	2. Chapter Two

Umm...comments comments comments. Look, I can write comments too! Just because someone said why did you stop? I thought well, I could always write more..so here I am. let the work begin! BTW, Reveiw me!  
  
--------------------------  
Real Life Lovins  
--------------------------  
  
"Alright I guess.... I have a crush on..." eeekk!! Please say me! Please say me! That would be to much to ask though righ?  
"Come on Dare, we all wanna know who the 'greatest catch' of the school has a crush on!" Andrew said with a wink.  
"Is there anyway I can change this to a truth or something?" Darien said slightly paniking. Does this mean he doesn't like me? Well, we will just have to see about that. I'm going to make him like me even if he doesn't want to! But wait, why do I want him to like me? He was so mean to me earlier...as if life couldn't get more confusing!  
"No man, a dare is a dare, no way to back out! Come on, your not chicken are ya?" Andrew said but this time him and Mina were smirking, and if there is anything I know about that you want to stear clear because they have plans. Those two are really scary when they are together.  
"Well, alight ihaveacrushonserena!" Darien said too fast for anyone to understand. But wait, did he just say me! Yippie!  
"What did you say Darien?" Mina and Andrew said at the same time. Now they are starting to scare me. Really, you don't know how horrible they can be.  
"I said, for the hearing impared, ihaveacrushonserena." Even though he was still saying it way to fast, it was slow enough where we could understood what he said. What am I thinking now? 'O MY GOD!' You can quote me on that. I am extatic. I think he was just teasing because he liked me. I was soon pulled out of my shocked state but his voice.  
"So, my turn now, Serena..." Oh bad, oh bad. He doesn't have a good look on his face. Have mercy on me Darien! "Who do you have a crush on?" *Sigh* Did he have to ask that? I guess its not too bad that I have to answer it because he already admitted that he liked me. But still, why me. "Come on now Meatball Head, we want to know already!" Have I been thiking that long?  
"Well...I have a crush on.."  
"Hey everyone were here! Looks like we need to get this party jumpin!" Tod McLure, the biggest ass in the whole school. And oh look, I dont have to answer the question because everyone is now dancing to the music! What luck. But then there is Darien with that not happy look on his face. His plans to embarass me were just spoiled. Oh well. where did Darien go?  
"Serena?"  
"Ahhhhh!" Okay, that was massivly scary. Really I hate it when people come up behind me and talk to me when I'm not expecting it. I turn around and who is there? You guessed it, Darien.   
"Gee, Meatball Head, could ya screem a little louder?" *blushes* I'll do anything you want my muffin! Oh no! Where did that come from? Forget you heard that one.   
"Hmph! What do you want booger head?" Really, I need to get a better name for him. Booger head is so 3rd grade, I don't know where I came up with that one in the first place.  
"I just wanted to know if you would like to dance with me..." Ohh gee...dance with you? How about we go into that there room across the way and make wild passionate love?  
"Well...uhh..sure, we could...uh...dance...i guess." Well, I hope he didn't catch the stuttering in there. I wasn't allowed another thought on that because he quickly pulled me to where all the other people were dancing. He pulled me *real* close. He then started to wisper something in my ear.  
"Meatball Head a little nervous to be dancing with the big bad Darien?" As if! Now, if I were paying attention to everyone else in the room I would have noticed that Mina and Andrew were now grinning at us, watching us like we were monkies in a zoo. But noo, I had to think of a comeback to that one.  
"I'm not nervous at all!" Oh yeah, that was original huh? The next thing I know I could feel Dariens hot breath on my ear.  
"Hmm...you should be." He said. With that he attacked my poor innocent ear. He then made his way down the side of my neck. By this time, I was jello. The instant he made contact I melted like butter on a frying pan. I know that sounds a little cliche, but its the best way to describe it! Well, anyways, he wasn't done there. He made it all the way up to my face and then started to place tiny butterfly kisses all around my mouth. Then he did it. He gave me the most sole searing, mind boggling, undescribable kiss. Let me tell you this, my muffin is a damn good kisser! Oh, did I just say muffin again. Well the kiss didn't last as long as I had hoped. When he broke it off, I noticed that the music was no longer playing and everyone was now staring at us. This is just great I thought. Mina and Andrew were speachless. That is until I grabed her arm and dragged her all the way back to her house. I don't even want to begin to think about school tomorrow!  
  
eekk, now I'm all sleepy! Have a happy new years, and review me and I will write more, if you want! :) 


	3. Chapter Three

Umm...comments comments comments. Look, I can write comments too! Okay, I feel all bad because I write such little chapters and it took me a whole week to get this one out, but I am going to try and make it as long as my attention span will allow. BTW, Reveiw me!  
  
--------------------------  
Real Life Lovins  
--------------------------  
  
Ugh! I hate the morning, its so horrible. You actualy have to wake up! I think I like my little dream world better, you know the one where I got to kiss Darien. *sigh* he's so dreamy. Wait! Kiss Darien? Was it a dream or not? I sure hope it was...but what is that I smell? Waffles! Okay, I know I think with my tummy, but right now I am running down to Mina's kitchen. Oh, and what a surpirise!   
"Lita!!!" I squealed, literealy.  
"Good morning sleepy head, I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up. Mina told me that you were gonna be over here and feared she didn't have enough food for you to eat!" Hmm...good ol' Lita to the rescue, I love her so much! I love her food almost as much as I love her!   
"Speaking of which, where is Mina?" Just as I said that who else enters the room looking like something ran her over...you guessed it, that would be Mina.  
"You rang?" She said. Wow, I guess I never realized how different she looked in the morning.   
"Thanks for getting Mina to come over and make us breakfast! You rock!"   
"No prob bob, but we got to get ready if we are going to make it to school on time." School? Thats right, todays a friday. Eeep!! What happened last nite?  
"Hey, Mina, so ummm..about last nite..."I hope she says what I did without having ot probe to much. I don't want them to know that I was dreaming about Darien.  
"What about last nite Serena?" She said. Damn, this was going to be harder than I thought.  
"Ya know Serena, I was wondering why you actualy let Darien kiss you, I thought you hated him or something?" said Lita. Oh, thank you Lita, it wasn't all a dream. But, oh no, it really happend? This is so not good. I think I should fake sick. Wait, ummm, no, I want to go see Darien...  
"Serena, are you going to tell us about Darien?" Mina said snapping me out of my mental fighting. (::AN:: To go to school, or not to go to school, that is the question! :))  
"Ummm...well...." Quick Serena, think, gotta get out of this one fast. "I need to go get ready for school! We don't want to be late now do we?" As I said that I was already running to the guest room that Mina always let me stay in. I quickly locked the door before they could get to me, thank God. About a second after I heard the comforting click on the door I hear the elephants that were running down the hall start to bang on the door asking a million and one questions. After awhile they both left to help Mina get ready, like I said before, Mina needed all the help they could get. Anyways, I was snaped out of my thoughts again by the shrill yell of Mina.  
"Serena!! You better hurry up or will be late!" Okay, I have never been so happy in my life to be late. We were so busy running to school that no one could even managed to get out one word. We got in our seats as the bell was ringing, so no one was able to question me before the teacher got in. The way I see it, once Ms. H gets here I won't have to worry about a thing. But unlucky me, we have a sub today. I look around me and everyone, and I do mean everyone, is looking at me really funny. So, okay, either A I'm not wearing my clothes or B Melvin was at the party. I felt my arm, clothes there, which means the its option B, Melvin was at the party and now everyone knows about it. How horrible. All the girls were wispering and even Amy was talking to someone. Right about now is my que to turn tomatoe red, and I did.  
"So, Serena, what is this I hear about you and Darien? Is it true that you are now and item?" Amy, out of all the people it had to be Amy to ask me that.   
"Umm..I'm not sure whats going on Ames, its all kinda weird..." Oh, I hope she belives that.  
"Okay, well, do you like him now? Last I knew you hated him." I wasn't that bad was I?  
"Hate is such a strong word there Amy. Dislike immensly, yes, but hate, no." Wheew! This is the time that Amy is supposed to turn around and study like a good little Amy, but is that what she did? I don't think so.  
"I knew it! You liked him all along!" If I was red before, I was even redder now. If there is any God, please get me out of this situation! Muhaha! I love you God! Just as I said my little prayer the principal came on the intercom system.  
"Would all students please make there way down to the auditorium for today pep assembully. Thank you and that will be all." Well, lemme tell you, it was no easy task, but I managed to avoid every single question that people threw at me. I am so proud of myself! Well, that was until I bumped into Darien. I was running home so I could avoid any other questions and I ran right into him.  
"Serena."  
"Darien." Ohh, how I wish he would kiss me right now.  
"So, uh...how was your day." This is the most uncomfortable moment I have ever had.  
"Oh, it was alright."  
"Uh, would you like to come to my place?" Oh wow, am I dreaming this?  
"Sure!" Oh great Serena, way to sound overly excited. The walk to Darien's apartment was a very long and quite walk. It was almost painfull. But as soon as we made it in the door Darien had managed to slam the door shut and start kissing me. Wow, lemme tell you this, it was heaven. His kisses are so sweet, they taste like chocolate. However, it was over way to soon for my liking.  
"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" Did I just hear that right? HE WANTS TO GO OUT WITH ME!!!!This is way too cool. Okay Serena, play it cool.  
"SURE!" That was not cool! Lemme spare you the details and just let you know we made out alot that day in his apartment. Nothing bad, just kissing. Even though we both wanted more. Yet again, I had to stop kissing way too soon because my watch alarm went off and I was late for dinner. So without to many more kissies I was off and running home.   
  
*sigh* I think I might redo this little ending part. I'm not to sure if I like it or not, so review me and tell me what you think I should do. Should I leave it or make it better? 


End file.
